Yoritada Minamoto/Story Route
This is a guide for unlocking Yoritada's story routes. Each game has a different method for unlocking his story which are noted below. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 Before attempting this story, it might be prudent to coordinate the main character's birthday for best results. Yoritada has two possible story routes depending on the story scenario that has been activated by the player at the start of the game. They are listed below for Yoritada: Heart Pieces can be gathered by visiting Yoritada's favorite spots. They are listed in his infobox on his article. Bonds refer to the "Trust" (信じる, shinjiru, ★ throughout the game) and "Thinking" (思う, omou, ★ throughout the game) stats listed in his character profile. Each event must be successfully cleared to trigger the next consecutive event. If everything is successfully completed, Yoritada will offer his service for the final battle. Choose him and defeat the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. After the battle there are two scenarios which can take place. The first option (right option) summons the dragon god. This unlocks the choice to remain in Kyou with him ("Kyou Ending") or to take him to the modern world ("Modern Ending"). The second option (left option) has Yoritada ask her to stay in the capital with him ("Kyou Ending" only). She may then choose to accept or refuse his offer. Precious Love 1 ;Requirements :Chapter 1 ~ Chapter 4 :September 20 ~ onwards (9/20 ~); early morning :Obtain first Heart Piece (Uh oh. This doesn't look good. What should I say?) （うわ、なんかよくない感じ。どうしよう！） *(I think I'll leave it be.) -> Go to B''' （とりあえず放っておいてみよう） *I know how you feel... I'm not that good with Yoritada either. -> Yoritada ★ down; Go to '''A 気持ちはわかる... 私も頼忠さん、苦手だもの *Please stop it! Can't we all get along? ->Yoritada ★ + ★ up; ★ boost for all guardians; Go to B''' やめて、やめてください！　仲良くやりましょうよ '''A: "You're going?" 帰るんですか？ *But you went through all the trouble of coming here... -> Motomi ★ up; Event failed え、でもせっかく来たのに... *Sorry for making you uncomfortable. -> Motomi ★ up; Event failed 不愉快な思いさせてごめんなさい *Oh, okay. -> Event failed そうですか　わかりました B': '(He seems pretty down...) （なんだかつらそう...） *Let's move on to another topic.-> Yoritada ★ up ...この話 もうやめにしましょう *Was I too nosy? -> Yoritada ★ up 私、余計なことしたんでしょうか *Why do you blame yourself so much? どうしてそんなに自分を責めるんですか? "You mean we shouldn't go out anymore?" 二人で出かけるのはやめよう、ということ？ *Sure, anything you say. -> Event failed そうですね　そうしましょう *Why? Why shouldn't we? -> Yoritada ★ up; Success どうしてですか？　なんでだめなんですか？ *Please don't say that. Let's do this again! -> Yoritada ★ up; Success そんなこと言わないでまた出かけましょう！ Precious Love 2 ;Requirements :Chapter 2 ~ Chapter 4 :October 14 ~ onwards (10/14 ~); early morning :Obtain second Heart Piece Go with Yoritada for a ★ and ★ increase. Select the third option at the start: "I'll go with you as you complete your job." (じゃあ頼忠さんの用事を済ませに行きましょう) (Looks like he tried to come back as soon as he could.) （急いで戻ってきてくれたみたい） *Well, you did have me waiting for a little bit. -> Yoritada ★ up うーん、ちょっと待ったかな *You did... But you hurried back so I'm happy. -> Yoritada ★ up ちょっとだけ... でも急いで戻ってきてくれて嬉しい *I'm fine. You didn't have me waiting for long. -> Yoritada ★ + ★ up 大丈夫です　そんなに待ってませんよ Okay. Let's see, what type of job does a samurai have? Um... はい。武士団のお仕事ってどんなかなって...。あの...。 *If you want to, please tell me about it. よかったら教えてください *Is it something you can't speak to other people? 人に言えないようなことなんですか? *Being a samurai must be awesome. 武士ってかっこいいですよね *If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. I'm sorry. -> Yoritada ★ up 答えにくいならいいです ごめんなさい "So you carry a sword to protect your master. If you're trying to accomplish that then..." 太刀を持って主を守り、その言葉を遂行する... *It must be rough for you. なんだか大変そうですね *Blah, it must suck being a samurai. -> Event failed ふーん、武士ってつまらないんですね *You must have an important job. 大切なお仕事なんですね "Please don't say you'll die that easily." そんな、死ぬだなんて簡単に言わないでください。 *Why aren't you saying that you'll stay alive!? -> Yoritada ★ + ★ up; Success どうして死ぬなんて言うんですか!? *I'll do everything in my power to ensure that will never happen. -> Yoritada ★ + ★ up; Success そんな状況にならないよう 頑張りましょう Precious Love 3 ;Requirements :Chapter 3 only :November 12 ~ December 3 (11/12 ~ 12/3); early morning :Obtain third Heart Piece "I guess it can't be helped if he can't enter through the main gate..." 門から入ってこないんじゃ仕方ないよねぇ...。 *Anyways, what should I do for the day? -> Go to A''' じゃあ、とりあえず今日どうするかを決めよう *I should ask why he can't. -> Go to '''B どうしてなのか聞いてみる A': '"Should I go with Yoritada..." 頼忠さんと一緒に... *Sure, let's go together today. -> Event failed うん、一緒に行ってもらうよ *Nah, some other time. -> Event failed うーん、今日はやめておくね B': '(I wonder if I did something wrong. Maybe I should ask him.) （私、何か悪いことしたかな。聞いてみようかな） *(But it's so hard to.) （聞きにくい） *(I should.) -> Yoritada ★ + ★ up （聞いてみよう） What's wrong, Yoritada!? 頼忠さん、どうしたんですか!? *Please stop, Yoritada! やめてください　頼忠さん！ *That person is really irritating! -> Yoritada ★ + ★ up そっちの人もぶつぶつうるさいです！ If (But it's so hard to.) and Please stop, Yoritada! is chosen, this option will appear: Yoritada's impudence... 頼忠さんの短慮というか... *What do you mean by that? 短慮というのはどういうことですか？ *Can't be helped if you have it. そんなことがあったんじゃ仕方ないですよね If (But it's so hard to.) and That person is really irritating! is chosen, this option will appear: Yoritada's sin!? 頼忠さんの罪!? *You don't have to say it if it's hard to say. 言いにくいなら言わなくていいんです *(I can't believe Yoritada committed a crime.) （頼忠さんが悪いことをしたなんて...） "Yoritada... Did you really have a painful past?" 頼忠さん...そんなにつらい記憶なんですか...？ *Don't talk about it if it's so hard on you. つらいならもうこれ以上話さないで *I should have never gathered your Heart Pieces! 心のかけらなんて集めなければよかった！ (He's so faraway...) （頼忠さんが遠い...） *Please don't look at me like that. -> Success そんなふうによそよそしくしないでください *I don't want us to drift apart... -> Success 距離をとってほしいんじゃないです... *Why are you being so distant with me? -> Success どうして私との間に距離をとるんですか？ Precious Love 4 ;Requirements :Chapter 4 only :November 12 ~ December 3 (11/12 ~ 12/3); early morning :Obtain fourth Heart Piece + over 4 ★ + 4 ★ in profile On the first option, choose to wake up. (He said he had to purify himself. His voice sounded a little strained...) （頼忠さんは、清め... がどうのって言ってた。少しつらそうな声で...） *(Sorry, Yukarihime. I'm going to look for him.) （紫姫には悪いけど黙って探しに行こう） *(I'll wait for Yukarihime to explain and then go after him.) （紫姫に相談してから探しに行こう） *(... I'm staying put. I probably can't do anything anyways.) -> Event failed （...何もしないでおこう　どうにもできないもの） (There he is!) （いた！　頼忠さんだ！） *I'll call out to him. 声をかけよう *(Maybe I'm being a bother... I should go back.) -> Go to A''' （邪魔しちゃいけない... やっぱり帰ろう） '''A: (Is it really okay? Should I pretend I didn't see anything and not ask him?) （このままでいいのかな、何も聞かないでなかったことにしていいの？） *(I should at least ask him why he's here.) （どうしてここにいるか聞いてみよう） *(...I'm not asking. I give up.) -> Event failed （...やっぱり聞けないよ あきらめよう） "Don't say that!" 頼忠さん、そんなこと言わないで！ *I'm not hurt so please stop torturing yourself! -> Go to B''' 私は傷つかない　だから苦しまないで！ *If it'll help you, I'm not afraid of being hurt! -> Go to '''C あなたがいやされるなら傷つくのはこわくない！ *You're wrong... I'm the one who hurt you. -> Go to D''' 違う...傷つけているのは私だよ '''D: "I'm the one who let you suffer." あなたを傷つけ、苦しめているのは、私だよ *Your pain is proof that you protect people. -> Go to B2 その傷は、あなたが人を守ろうとした証です *Don't suffer for my sake. -> Go to B2 あなたは私を苦しめてないです B': '"Please don't say you don't know the reason for living." 生きている意味がわからないなんて言わないでください *I don't get that. So don't blame yourself. -> Go to B2 そんなの私もわからない　だから自分を責めないで *You being alive is what makes me happy. -> Go to B2 あなたが生きてくれて私は嬉しい B2: I think you have always been rough on yourself. 頼忠さんはずっとつらい思いをしてきたと思うんですけど *Your defilements are sure to disappear. -> Success あなたの穢れはきっと消えたよ... *You're free. You don't have to do this to yourself. -> Success あなたはもう自由だよ　自分を責めなくていいの... C': '"Who cares if it hurts!?" 傷ついたっていいじゃないですか！ *You're innocent. You did the right thing. -> Go to C2 あなたに罪なんかない　正しかったんだと思う *Your sin is my sin! -> Go to C3 あなたの罪を私も背負うよ！ C2: "You think you killed your master, so maybe you have sinned. But..." 頼忠さんは、お師匠様を殺したと思っているし　罪があると思っているけど *I don't think you killed him. -> Success お師匠様は頼忠さんが殺したんじゃないと思う *I want you to live, even if you did commit a sin. -> Success たとえ罪があっても　あなたに生きてほしい *Your defilements are sure to disappear. -> Success あなたの穢れはきっと消えたよ... C3: "You've beat yourself about this yet..." 頼忠さんはずっと一人で悔やんできたんだと思うんですけど *I want you to live, even if you did commit a sin. -> Success たとえ罪があっても　あなたに生きてほしい *Your defilements are sure to disappear. -> Success あなたの穢れはきっと消えたよ... Love with Obstacles 1 ;Requirements :Chapter 2 ~ Chapter 4 :October 14 ~ onwards (10/14 ~); early morning :Accumulate 1.5 ★ + 1 ★ in profile "You want to hear about my world?" 頼忠さんが、私の世界の話を聞きたい、か *Sure, let's talk for today. -> Go to B''' じゃあ今日は頼忠さんとお話しよう *I don't wanna. Let's go out instead. -> Go to '''A 話すことないなぁ　京に出かけたいし A''': '''Hmm, I don't know. Going out with Yoritada... うーん、どうしようかな。京は頼忠さんと... *Okay, fair enough. -> Event failed 一緒に京に出かけるね *No thanks. -> Event failed 一緒に行くのはやめておくね B': '(Okay, he brought me here to Touji and hasn't said anything... Is he mad at me?) （東寺に来たのはいいけど、黙ってるし... 怒ってるのかな？） *I'm sorry for Misono's rudeness. 深苑くんが失礼なこと言ってごめんなさい *Are you really a spy? 頼忠さん、本当に間者なんですか？ "What do I do everyday? Let's see..." 普段ですか。そうですね...。 *I hang out with my friends. 友達と遊んでいます *I go to school everyday and study. I take tests sometimes too. 毎日学校で勉強です　試験もあるし '''(But why is he asking about this?) （でも、どうしてこんなこと聞くんだろう？） *(I'm sure he wants to understand me so we can get along better.) -> Yoritada ★ up （きっと理解を深めて仲良くなるためなんだ） *You don't really look all that interested. -> Event failed 本当は頼忠さん　あんまり興味なさそうです *You want to know because you're a spy, right? -> Yoritada ★ + ★ up やっぱり間者だからいろいろ聞くんですか? The third option is only available if Are you really a spy? is chosen. (What does he mean when he says he doesn't want to commit more sins?) （これ以上の罪ってなんだろう...） *No way. When are you going to believe me? -> Yoritada ★ up; Success ...許せないです　いつ私を信じてくれるの？ *It's okay. I forgive you. -> Yoritada ★ up; Success ...わかりました あなたを許します Love with Obstacles 2 ;Requirements :Chapter 3 ~ Chapter 4 :November 12 ~ onwards (11/12 ~); early morning :Accumulate 3 ★ + 2.5 ★ in profile (What should I do? He said he wants me to scold him...) （ど、どうしよう。叱れって言われても...） *(Uh, I'm clueless...What now?) （困った...どうしよう...） *How should I do it? 叱るってどうすればいいんですか？ *..."You're a meanie!" -> Yoritada ★ up ...「ひどいや!」 "My favorite spot?" 私の好きな場所へ？ *Anyways, let's save the capital! -> Yoritada ★ up; Event failed じゃあ、京を救うために頑張りましょう! *No, that's all right. Leave me alone. -> Event failed いえ、いいです もうほっといてください *I want to go where Yoritada wants to go. じゃあ、頼忠さんの好きなところへ行きたいです "So you're trying to keep your distance." そんなふうに距離を置こうとするなんて *That means we probably shouldn't be alone like this. -> Event failed これ以上、二人だけでいないほうがいいんですね *Did I do something wrong? Can I make up for it? 私、何か悪いことでも? なれなれしかったですか? *Why? Please tell me why. どうしてそんなことを? 理由を聞かせてください (I can't be near him. That can't be...) （そばにいてはいけないなんて、そんなこと...） *No one said it has to be this way! そんなこと　誰も言ってないです！ *No one said it has to be this way... そんなこと　誰も言ってないです... *No one said it has to be this way. そんなこと　誰も言ってないです While the responses are all the same, the protagonist's facial expression changes between each quote. Since they all lead to a successful ending, the player can pick the one which seems the most agreeable to them. Love with Obstacles 3 ;Requirements :Chapter 4 :October 14 ~ onwards (10/14 ~); night (perform three activities in the capital) :Accumulate 4.5 ★ + 4 ★ in profile "Where are we going now?" これからどこかへ出かけるんですか？ *I'm sorry, I'm tired. -> Event failed ごめんなさい 疲れているんです *What's the matter? -> Go to A''' いったいどうしたんですか? *Okay, let's go.-> Yoritada ★ up; Go to '''B いいですよ 出かけましょう A''':(...Maybe he doesn't want to say it?)' (...言いたくないのかな?) *You don't have to say it. It's fine. -> Event failed 言いたくないならもう、いいです *...Is it something hard to say? ...言えないようなことなんですか? *Is it hard to say here? ここでは言いにくいことですか? '''B':"You're not worthy of being a samurai?" 武士にあるまじきって、そんな... *...That's a problem when you say it like that. -> Event failed ...そんなこと言われても困ります *Why do you think that? どうしてそんなふうに考えるの? *No bloody way! そんなことあるはずないです! "Stop it! Don't say another word!" やめて、それ以上もう言わないで！ *There's no way you can be unworthy! -> Go to C''' ふさわしくないなんて　そんなことない！ *I like you so don't deny these feelings! -> Go to '''D 好き、だからこの気持ちをあなたが否定しないで！ C''':"You mean until now you weren't able to declare your loyalty to me?"' 今まで私一人に、忠誠を誓えなかった...？ *I don't need your loyalty. I want to know your real feelings. -> Go to '''D' 忠誠なんていらない　本当の気持ちだけがほしい *But until now you've been saying you would follow me. -> Go to D''' でも今は私一人だと言っているじゃない '''D:"..." *Yoritada... 頼忠さん... *Yoritada... 頼忠さん... Different facial expressions for the same quote. Choosing either one successfully clears the event. Miscellaneous Data Collecting these objects and events are not entirely necessary for earning his ending, but they help boost his intimacy ratings with the protagonist. ;Favorite items These items can be used for inviting Yoritada for Abstinence events. The more items the player uses, the more ★ they will earn. This list shows where the player can find them. :Autumn flower -> Funaoka-yama (船岡山, Mount Funaoka) :Winter flower -> Fushimi Inari (伏見稲荷) :Colored paper -> Houshou-ji (法勝寺, Houshou Shrine) :Scent -> Tadatsu no Mori (糺の森, Tadatsu Forest) ;Follow up events These events are trigged if romance events are successfully cleared. They can be done by revisiting the places the romance event took place with Yoritada in the main party. Chances to earn extra ★ + ★ with Yoritada are available in each event. The player can earn also earn new unique cheers for Yoritada in battle; the quote will always be positive to use. These events can be done before the player triggers another romance event. :Precious Love 2 -> Nonomiya (野宮, Nono Temple) :Precious Love 3 -> Fushimi Inari (伏見稲荷) :Love with Obstacles 1 -> Touji (東寺) :Love with Obstacles 2 -> Ootoyo Jinja (大豊神社, Ootoyo Temple) The player can also revisit Yoritada's favorite spots while he is in the main party for an automatic ★ boost. They are listed in his infobox in his article. ;Encounter event If Yoritada is not within the main party, the player has a random chance of encountering him as they wander the capital. Early opportunity to earn ★ + ★ with Yoritada. :Chapter 2 -> Izumi-dono (泉殿) :Chapter 3 -> Kaiko no Yashiro (蚕ノ社, Kaiko Shrine) Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi If Karin is the main protagonist, he has three Romance Events available. Any other protagonist triggers his Friendship Event. These events can be viewed again in the Bonus section. Bonds in this game are symbolized by ★. The player can find these events by tracing the pink highlights on the world map ( on the over world screen). Yoritada's events will be on the eastern sections of the map. His audio file plays if the player selects his dream. Karin can choose Yoritada to escort her after the final battle by completing his three dreams. In Special, completing Yoritada and Hisui's Romance Events are needed to unlock their twin ending. Visit Nandou Xingjun's Manor to trigger the necessary event. Romance Event 1 ;Requirements :Karin only. :★★ in profile. "An exorcism?" (DS version exclusive) 魔除けって *Another form of protection then. -> ★ up お守りになるってことですよね *So I can avoid vengeful spirits for a time? -> ★★ up 怨霊よけになるってことなんでしょうか *Not interested. -> Event failed 別に興味はないかな "Yoritada..." (Special version) 頼忠さん... *Please don't worry about it. 気にしないでください *Why are you apologizing? どうして、頼忠さんが謝るんですか？ *I should be the one to apologize. 謝るのは私の方です Romance Event 2 ;Requirements :★★★★ in profile. "Yoritada, you're sounding a bit iffy about this..." (DS version exclusive) 頼忠さんの言葉　なんだか歯切れが悪いけど... *Is there a reason you don't want to go? 行きたくない理由でもあるのかな？ *(Must be my imagination.) （たぶん気のせいだよね） "Yoritada..." 頼忠さん... *Let's grant this person's wish. -> ★★ up この人の願いを叶えてあげましょう *(I'll wait for his answer.) -> ★ up （頼忠さんの答えを待とう） *We have enough time for that. -> ★ up そのぐらいの時間はありますよね Romance Event 3 ;Requirements :★★★★★★★ in profile. "Why don't you say anything?" どうして何も言わないのかな？ *Do you not remember? -> ★ up 覚えていないんですか？ *Why not say it? -> ★★ up どうして何も言わないんですか？ Friendship Event ;Requirements :Akane or Nozomi only. :★★ in profile. "Yoritada..." 頼忠さん... *I understand your regrets. -> ★ up 後悔してるのはよくわかりました *What does your master want? -> ★★ up あなたの主は何を望んでいるでしょう? *Let's devote ourselves to saving the priestesses. -> ★ up 今は神子の救出に専念しましょう Build ★★★★ in his profile for a special farewell message in the game's ending. Category: Walkthroughs